Oakpaw's Prophecy
by Rosefire84
Summary: Swankit is kit-napped to replace a dead Shadowclan kit. She is only a few moons old-how will she escape? With her two best friends trying to save her and a prophecy to unfold, Swankit doesn't know where to turn. Please R&R! Chapter 7 has been posted!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A dark tabby, his eyes menacing, prowled the forest in uncertainty. He wished that he had followed the path laid out for him. That was all he knew now. It would have been a path to success, leadership, triumph...

He could have been great, powerful and strong, as a warrior, perhaps even a deputy, a leader. But no. He had chosen the path of a medicine cat, and StarClan had nothing to show him. He could not believe the cats that hunted in the sparkles of Silverpelt watched over him, for they had abandoned him. Did they care? Why had they ignored him, made him feel so abandoned, confined to his fate?

The tomcat gazed up at the sky. How could he ever be great, as a medicine cat? His clan needed strong warriors to survive. He wasn't even any good- anytime a poor cat was hurt, his mind was blank and the herbs he thought he knew by heart became a mixed jumble in his head... And if StarClan had left him to his own devices, as he suspected, he could never relay a prophecy, never have dreams and see signs like his mentor.

He would never, ever be great

Suddenly, a sweet scent washed over him.

"_Do not be afraid, Oakpaw. Your time will come." _Oakpaw gasped. Was StarClan was sending HIM a sign? He opened his eyes wide and searched for the sound of the voice.

_"I am Spottedleaf, and I am here to help you,"_ She mewed. Oakpaw stared at the young cat, a tabby cat like him with wise yellow eyes like leaves tossed to the ground in leaf-fall. Her pelt was golden and dappled with patches of light(she was, after all, from Starclan). Only faint traces of black, brown and gray drew along her spine.

"S-S-S...spot...Spottedleaf?" Oakpaw stuttered. He had heard of this legendary medicine cat who had died but a few days ago- news from the recent gathering brought not only some good news but tales of tragedy and hardship. But the lovely she-cat hailed from Thunderclan! Why come to him of all cats, the lowly Riverclan apprentice?

"_Yes, it is me. Do not lose faith, young one, for the stars will never abandon you." _

"Spottedleaf, I-"

_"There is a stirring in the forest. Be wary and watchful. Your time will come."_ Oakpaw suddenly lost the scent of the forest. Spottedleaf was but a fading silhouette, a ghost now, and she did not speak to explain as the powerful scent of blood washed over them. "_DARKNESS SHALL RULE THE FOREST FOR A TIME, BUT THE CHOSEN CAT WILL BRING LIGHT AS HER SNOWY PELT REAPPEARS IN THE FOREST." _Oakpaw fell, the last traces of the she-cat's sweet scent melting into the crisp night air.

He sat up and twitched his tail in confusion. Looking around, Oakpaw wondered again why Starclan would send a prophecy to him, of all cats. He was jealous of all the warriors- that was hardly a redeeming quality the cats of Silverpelt could be proud of.

However odd it was, Crookedstar needed to know about this. Oakpaw stood silently, but before he had padded even a fox-length away from the place where Spottedleaf had chosen to visit him, a cat leapt onto him and sank his teeth into his neck. His spirit had gone to join the ranks of Starclan, and the prophecy was never received.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is so short!**

Swankit mewled innocently and bumped her mother's nose playfully before trotting to the nursery entrance and digging into the fresh-kill that Yellowbud had fetched for her. The water vole tasted amazing.

Swankit happily devoured her share before the scent had even reached her littermates. They scampered over to eat while Swankit nuzzled against her mother's flank and turned in circles in anticipation for the following morning; some of her older friends, Mosskit and Minnowkit were going to become apprentices, and she planned to venture out of the nursery to watch, something she rarely did. Swankit could hardly wait for her own ceremony, of course, but she would be content watching her friends, at least for now.

* * *

A dark-furred tom with matted fur crept close to the nursery. Those Riverclan fools- they couldn't track a fox's scent if it was a mouselength away! But soon Shadowclan would rule, and he would give them more trouble then a fox ever could. He smirked and disdainfully raised his head.

A few sleeping cats met his eyes as he looked around the nursery, the smaller ones with tufts of fur sticking out(sharing tongues was an acquired skill and kits couldn't yet have learned to do anything right) as their chests rose and fell with their breathing. He only needed one.

Fangkit had been lost and he hadn't even become an apprentice yet. His clan needed fresh-kill, but he wasn't willing to admit it. Only his clan would ever know there had been a replacement for the one idiot kit who had wandered off. Riverclan wouldn't scent him, not with the rain that was pounding steadily, soon to become a full-fledged thunderstorm. Brokenstar chose a white kit and picked it up by the scruff of it's neck. With the kit firmly clamped in his jaws, the massive black cat darted back into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad people like it! :) I enjoy writing it, even though so far I have extremely short chapters**

Swankit opened her eyes and stretched. Mosskit and Minnowkit were going to become apprentices this sunhigh! She looked around. They weren't in the nursery. Oh, no! What if she had missed the ceremony?

Swankit peered around. No one was in the nursery- no cat she knew, that is. Three black-and-white tortoise-shell kits curled up by their mother's side, while a white queen licked a sleeping brown bundle by her side. A dark tabby queen curled up in a corner, in a nest of reeds, looking forlorn. A very different scent came from all of them- it was not the warm, comforting scent of Riverclan at all. And where were Skykit and Splashkit, her littermates, and their mother, Berrynose, and Yellowbud? Everyone was missing. Swankit halfheartedly batted a centipede, unsure of what to do.

The strange cats were awake now. The tortoise-shell kits were raising their heads and mewling, and the tiny brown tabby was tumbling around, chasing a leaf. The queens watched fondly. Swankit risked a glance at the sad tabby queen, but she didn't meet her eyes.

Swankit looked closely, and realized that the cats were in need of food. The tortoise-shell kits looked tired and thin, and the two queens with kits looked exhausted. "Want me to go get some fresh-kill?" Asked Swankit to the white queen. "If you think there's going to be any fresh-kill out there, feel free. I'm Snowbramble. This is Barkkit," she nodded at her small brown kit, "and over there are Treekit, Nightkit, and Frondkit, and their mother Owlface." Swankit stared curiously at each cat in turn. "Who's that?" She asked, nodding at the dark tabby queen. "Oh, that's Tawnystripe." Snowbramble sounded sympathetic. "She lost her only kit born alive this moon. Last night, actually." She paused and Swankit could see deep sorrow buried inside her friendly eyes. "This is madness. Shadowclan has never done anything wrong until now, and suddenly we are the clan of war. You think we're horrible cats, and truly, some of use are. But most of us just need help."

Swankit gasped. Shadowclan! "T..th-th-thank you..." She slowly backed away and curled up in a corner. "I won't hurt you," Cooed Snowbramble. When she saw persuasion was useless, she gave a resigned sigh and settled down to watch Barkkit roll around in the moss, shoving the leaf about. That's when Swankit realized she was only a few mouse-lengths away from Tawnystripe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, guys! I'm so happy you guys liked chapter two! I haven't been on fanfiction in AGES, but I've decided to upload chapter three. Four is on the way.**

_~Mosspaw & Minnowpaw~_

Mosspaw gave Minnowpaw a strong shove and the two young apprentices fell down a ridge of rock, tumbling into a bed of reeds. "Mosspa..pah!" Minnowpaw spat out a bundle of reeds. The taste wasn't _too_ bad, but it stayed in his mouth for a long time. "Mosspaw!" He whined again. "Look what you did!" He spat out another reed stem for emphasis. "I bet Crookedstar's gonna change your name to Reedmouth!" Taunted Mosspaw. "Anyway, a patrol was coming. It was smart. Otherwise, we woulda been caught. AND, now you get a warrior name!" Mosspaw stifled laughter. "Reedmouth!" She burst into loud giggles. "I bet they'll name _you_ Pushyclaws," muttered Minnowpaw. "What-_ever_," Said Mosspaw. She didn't have time for this kind of delay. She turned and forged on through the sparse bushes. Reluctantly, Minnowpaw trudged after her.

_~Swankit~_

Swankit twitched her tail at Tawnystripe anxiously and was about to pad away when she heard the she-cat speak.

"It's all right. You can stay. But if I were you, I'd pick one place and stay in one place. Hope not to get noticed," She said bitterly. Her voice was deep with confusion and regret. Swankit slowly moved closer, plopped down onto the moss, and curled up. Her tail swept the moss towards her as it moved. "Sorry about your kit," She mumbled and was about to drift off when Tawnystripe spoke in the same listless tone.

"Fangkit. His name was Fangkit."

"Sorry about Fangkit." Swankit mewed.

"Well, thanks to Brokenstar, now, I have you," Meowed Tawnystripe.

"What?" Swankit shrank back against the bramble wall in alarm, scattering all her moss.

"But I'm a Riverclan kit! I don't belong here! Brokenstar can't just take me away from my clan!"

"He just did," Tawnystripe said humorlessly. "From the looks of you, well-fed, sleek fur, too confused to know anything, you're certainly not Fangkit." Swankit threw herself against the bramble wall of the nursery.

"But I want out!" She wailed. She kept shoving the moss and thorns until she was sore all over and her tail covered in burrs.

"Sorry, kit, but you're on your own. 'Till you become an apprentice, you won't know our territory, and even then you wouldn't dare run away. Fangkit did, and look what happened to him." Tawnystripe choked back a sob. "Dead. Brokenstar found him on a ledge on the ravine wall near the edge of our territory. Snapped his neck." Tawnystripe's eyes hardened. "And no kit of mine will run away, anyway. You will live and grow up to be a fine warrior of Shadowclan, no matter what your own wishes may be. That was the future of my son, so now it shall be your future." Swankit say now why she had been taken. She was, simply, a replacement. Swankit's eyes watered in confusion and desperation, and she suddenly realized her expression must match Tawnystripe's.

"I won't be any aid to _Shadowclan!_ Not if I can help it! You spiteful cats don't know a thing! And I don't like you," She mewed coldly, and with all the courage she could muster, added, "And if I could choose I would pick Snowbramble instead of you as a mother. And besides, you aren't my mother! Berrynose is! She has black and white fur and a pink nose and she's NOT AT ALL LIKE YOU!" Swankit panted. Fearing that Tawnystripe would be angry, she scooted back towards Snowbramble and Owlface, thinking sad thoughts of home, and how far away it must be.


	5. Chapter 4

_~Swankit~_

_"Welcome, Yewpaw, as an apprentice of Shadowclan," Finished Brokenstar, who didn't seem to have any regard for proper ceremony or Starclan or any of the Warrior code at all. Yewpaw yawned listlessly, and wondered how old you were supposed to be. Wasn't it six moons? She was only three moons old, but at the moment Yewpaw was too tired and dejected to care._

The sun was setting. Yewpaw wished Brokenstar hadn't changed her name. Swanpaw was beautiful and soft-sounding, and Yewpaw was dull and bare. Luckily, her mentor was Snowbramble, and tomorrow, Snowbramble had promised to take her hunting after border patrol. Yewpaw wondered what toads tasted like. Mostly she had had scrawny birds and the occasional mouse, but just thinking of the huge pile of fresh-kill in the Riverclan camp overflowing with fish and water vole made her feel tired and hungry.

She wandered towards the nursery, tired and uncertain, and didn't complain when Snowbramble had to push her in the right direction, towards the barren, open apprentice's den, with it's frosty leafy bedding so unlike the mossy nursery of Riverclan. Yewpaw wondered how Berrynose was doing, and then dropped off to sleep without another thought.

* * *

_~Mosspaw & Minnowpaw~_

Mosspaw crouched low to the stony moorland ground, trying to catch a scent.

"Still nothing. Fox dung!" She muttered, as Minnowpaw crashed into a tree trunk chasing a rabbit. "Stop wasting time! We have to find Swankit!" "Well, we have to eat, too!" Mumbled Minnowpaw, finally snatching a mouse off the thick, muddy ground and devouring it in a matter of seconds. "Hey!" Meowed Mosspaw indignantly.

"I'll catch you something, too," Said Minnowpaw, "But we have to move on, like you said. Besides, it'll be richer hunting off this barren moor," He added, looking around. He's right, thought Mosspaw, but I won't tell him that. "You're just too slow to catch a rabbit, that's all. A few days catching fish in our training hasn't taught _you_ anything at all," Mosspaw scoffed. "But watch me," She added, and darted forward as a scent blew towards her on the breeze. "Gotcha!" She yowled triumphantly as she struck a young rabbit on the neck, snapping it's spine with two hard blows. "Ha!" She began eating as Minnowpaw watched sulkily. "Oh come on," Mewed Mosspaw with rabbit filling her cheeks, "You can share, silly furball."

Just as Minnowpaw had finished his small share of the rabbit, another fierce gale blew through the open moors, bringing with it the stench of badger. Mosspaw could tell it was fresh.

"Minnowpaw, I think I can smell..." She began, but saw he was frozen, staring past her, not even twitching his tail. Mosspaw turned and stared in horror at the shape of a badger lumbering towards them.

"Run!" She shrieked, but Minnowpaw was scared stiff. "Move, you mouse-brain!" She shoved her paw over his head and smacked him. He stood silently for an instant, then bolted faster than Mosspaw had ever seen any cat move. And she wasn't going to stand there either and become prey for a badger, so she followed Minnowpaw through the tall grass and around boulders into Shadowclan territory. It was then that the scent of the badger finally faded, but Mosspaw jumped up, startled, as she realized what new scent was on the forest floor- the one she had been tracking and searching for.


	6. Chapter 5

_~Swankit/Yewpaw~_

Yewpaw awoke to the usual cold leafy bedding, not at all like the soft reed and moss nests in Riverclan. The nursery had had some moss, but mostly it was bare ground and the bramble wall. It had still been less than a moon since she had been stolen from her Clan, and all she had received were cruel words, glares and jeers, not the comfort of her home in Riverclan. But it was a full moon- perhaps she could go to the gathering!

She had it all planned out- talk to Snowbramble, perhaps, but nobody else. Run over to the throng of Riverclan cats and tell them what happened, and leave the gathering with the cats she knew and loved.

"Y-yewpaw?" said a voice and she looked up to see Foxtail, the young warrior. He reminded Yewpaw of Minnowkit- Minnowpaw now, she supposed. He was always nervous, but very determined when he needed to be.

"Yes?" Yewpaw wondered excitedly if he was going to tell her that she was to come to the gathering.

"Brokenstar said you can't go to the gathering for a season. H-he says that you didn't put your effort into hunting and y-you have to wait until winter." Foxtail stuttered as a cold breeze blew over them.

"That's not fair! And it IS practically winter! It's a freezing leaf-fall and-" Foxtail cut her off with a sharp, "No! Brokenstar's our leader, and the leader's word is law."

* * *

_~Mosspaw & Minnowpaw~_

Mosspaw was a good hunter. She waited until the exact moment to strike and hooked a river salmon on her claw. She didn't need to use scent much, but her clan did, to recognize each other and just about everything else on the territory. But never before had she picked up such a faint scent and cared so much about following it.

"Minnowpaw!" She hissed. Minnowpaw was quaking with fear, remembering no doubt the badger that had been just behind them moments before.

"Minnowpaw, _I caught her scent._" Minnowpaw turned, and, sniffing the air, caught her scent on small things like branches and leaves.

"She must have gone to spy on Shadowclan or something," Mosspaw meowed, her fur bristling with worry.

"She was probably jealous that we're apprentices now, and she wanted to impress Crookedstar..." She trailed off, unsure.

"Well, we _are_ apprentices now, and it's our job to go protect her," Said Minnowpaw decisively, and he and Mosspaw made their way through brambles until a stronger, musty scent reached their noses.

"Ew, Shadowclan reeks!" Mosspaw exclaimed. Minnowpaw looked amused at Mosspaw's comment.

"You're right, I guess," He said but suddenly all traces of happy expression drained from his face.

"What? What is it?" Mosspaw lashed her tail in bewilderment.

"Cedartail!" Minnowpaw squeaked in fear.

"How can you be sure?" Mosspaw remembered hearing about how Cedartail was a smug, haughty cat that was completely loyal to Brokenstar and defended him with word and claw like a mother would her kits.

"Turn around!" Minnowpaw whispered. Mosspaw turned and saw cold, glittering eyes peering out from the bushes, the eyes of the cruel Shadowclan warrior.

"Eek! More cats coming!" Minnowpaw was practically hysterical. Mosspaw could hear faint rustling coming from bushes behind them.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Cedartail's cold voice betrayed no worry and the two apprentices shrank back as she approached them.

"Two little prey-mice ventured into our paws," Cedartail smirked and continued stalking up to them.

"It looks like we'll have to take them back to feed the clan!" She yowled a command and the Shadowclan patrol behind Mosspaw and Minnowpaw suddenly formed a menacing circle of cats, some snarling and some smirking like Cedartail. Mosspaw knew she couldn't fight them all, and neither could Minnowpaw. They were completely trapped.


	7. Chapter 6

**To Warriorheart- thanks for the reviews! I'll be more careful about grammar, but I tend to rush when I'm typing stories like this, so it's hard to remember. If you beta read, maybe you could help out? Message me if you're willing to.**

**By the way, sorry if this next bit is too cliche. Lemme know what you think!**

_~Swankit/Yewpaw~_

Yewpaw poked her head out of the den. The camp was all but deserted in the early evening. The moon was rising behind the dark clouds, but you could hardly see it through the rain. Queens pulled complaining kits back into the nursery, and the leftover warriors and elders gossiped near the fresh kill pile. The coast was clear. Yewpaw darted through the pine tree entrance and skirted the warriors' route. She was escaping. She pelted through the pine forest, running as fast as she could for many fox-lengths, until she could hardly smell the stink of Shadowclan.

Yewpaw halted at a long, hard path of black rock, panting heavily. The strange path looked like slabs of dark rock had somehow been melted and fused together, to form this enormous road. She carefully placed a tender paw on the hard surface. It was okay, so Yewpaw hauled herself up onto the raised surface and began cautiously walking across.

Suddenly she saw lights-blindingly bright ones- zooming towards her, heard a booming shriek of noise, and a... _thing_ swerved to avoid banging into her. The monstrous thing swerved past her, strange circular paws rotating and red pelt gleaming like deathberries. Yewpaw squealed and darted across the shiny path before another monster could come for her.

She wearily laid down once she was far from the Thunderpath(she now remembered the stories) and half-heartedly brushed moss and twigs around her, sweeping them with her bramble-covered tail. Being as small as she was- still a kit- she was exhausted. "Good night, Yewpaw," she told herself, then angrily corrected her own words. "Good night, _Swankit."_

_(Later, the next day)_

Sunlight washed into Yewpaw's makeshift den. She stirred and hoped that the fresh kill pile had some meager offering this morning...wait... she was free!

Yewpaw had realized overnight that because a leader had changed her name, it was her real name now. But she could still pretend to be called Swankit, and she had a theory that she could have her name changed back again as soon as she got back to the Riverclan camp. Crookedstar might be pleased with her, that she had gotten back on her own. The thought made her flush with pride.

The cool dawn light dappled her fur as she crawled out from the thistle. She arched her back and stretched, yawning. It was a beautiful day. Flowers were blooming and the air smelled like honey. Honey?

Yewpaw twisted around and saw to her amazement a strange nest hanging from a limb of a tree above her, composed of what looked like soft, light brown leaves. She remembered licking honey out of the pieces Yellowbud brought as a kit. What did she know about harvesting honey? Yewpaw racked her brain for details. All she could recall was that she had to swat it down, and a vague warning about some sort of danger. She chose to ignore the instinct. Besides, she needed to eat something. Yewpaw snagged a mouse from underneath a bush and buried it under the tree. She would come get it when she had whacked down the nest.

Yewpaw scrabbled up the trunk. Few Riverclan cats were good at climbing trees. but she was determined to have honey. She batted at the nest with her paw, claws sheathed, and felt it crumbled like wet leaves beneath the power of the strike.

A low, intensifying hum filled the air. Yewpaw jumped back. A cloud of black and yellow had arisen swiftly from the nest. She tried to evade it but the cloud was comprised of tiny insects. Yewpaw's eyes widened. _Now_ she remembered! Yellowbud had warned her not to go searching for honey because of the bees.

She yowled in pain and toppled to the ground as the painful stingers pricked her fur. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and discomfort as she stepped on some of the insects. Trampling through the undergrowth, trying to outrun the insects, Yewpaw searched for a refuge. Somehow, the swarm of bees was tailing her. Yewpaw spotted a stream and ran faster. She tripped over a dead branch and went spiraling into the air and flopped into the creek, finally safe from the bees. But, standing up, she realized the pests had been the least of her worries. A lean, gray she-cat stood in front of her, flanked by a tomcat with yellow eyes and amber fur.

"Who are you, kit? What are you doing here?"

Yewpaw didn't recognize their scent, and realized who they were too late. Two more cats boxed her in, emerging from the trees behind her.

_A band of rogues._


	8. Chapter 7

**Mosspaw and Minnowpaw's bit! Yay! Cookies for everyone! *throws cookies to all reviewers* And it's a long-ish chappie, too! *is high on chocolate* :D Hope ya guys like it!**

_~Mosspaw & Minnowpaw~_

Mosspaw narrowed her copper eyes at Cedartail.

"Leave us alone!" She called. "We're only looking for...a friend. She's lost...um..."

"Oh, and you think we're going to ignore the fact that you're obviously trespassing?" Cedartail looked delighted with herself, contrary to the fact that she was trying to be authorative and intimidating. It didn't lessen Mosspaw's fear, however. She looked to Minnowpaw helplessly, who still stood paralyzed with fear.

"I think I hear another partol coming. What interesting circumstances!" Cedartail purred, flicking her tail. "I'll just let them pick you up."

A white-furred she-cat led the second patrol- a hunting patrol, judging by the fact that their mouths were full of fresh-kill. Cedartail explained to the she-cat that the two apprentices were to be brought back to camp, to be dealt with by Brokenstar. The cat nodded. It didn't look like an escape would be so easy after all. Their was no hesitation in the white cat's gaze; obviously, would would listen to Cedartail's orders without question.

Mosspaw and Minnowpaw were herded back into the Shadowclan camp by the hunting patrol and led into the nursery. Despite the circumstances, Mosspaw was insulted._ They think we're helpless kits!_ She thought angrily.

The white cat introduced herself after she told the queens and kits to go pick up some fresh kill while she dealt with the intruders.

"I'm Snowbramble," she said. Her voice was suprisingly soft and gentle, unlike Cedartail's harsh one. She sounded- and looked- familiar, somehow.

Minnowpaw gasped. Snowbramble frowned.

"What is it?" She asked. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

Minnowpaw turned to Mosspaw. "She was here!" He whispered.

"If you're talking about Yewpaw, then you should be happy to know she's gone. She ran away. At least, I hope she did. I'd taken a liking to that darling kit," Snowbramble's expression turned into one of compassion.

"Yewpaw? Who's-" Minnowpaw began, but he was cut off by the Shadowclan warrior.

"Ah, I'd forgotten. Swankit was her name, before she became an apprentice."

Mosspaw's jaw dropped in horror. "What? WHAT? SHE RAN AWAY TO JOIN-"

"Shh! I'll tell you exactly what happened. But you must follow me; we don't have much time." Snowbramble stood and pulled apart a section of the nursery's bramble wall.

Minnowpaw and Mosspaw exchanged a nervous glance, but it was clear they had no choice but to do as they were told, so they followed Snowbramble. Instead of leading them into the heart of them camp, she led them in a wide circle, into the forest.

"When I was a queen, Tawnypelt- another queen- lost her only kit, Fangkit..." Snowbramble paused, and continued. "You see, it is Brokenstar's way to train apprentices early, and Fangkit was...three moons, I believe. So Brokenstar went to find a replacement. He stole Swankit, right out of her home in Riverclan, and brought her here, to train as an apprentice with us instead.

"Tawnystripe became her foster mother, and then Swankit was renamed Yewpaw and began training. That was only a few sunrises ago, actually. Yewpaw took a chance and ran. She's so young, the poor thing. My kits died under the harsh rule of Brokenstar, and since Yewpaw ran away, I think it must be my duty to follow her and protect her. She reminds me of the kits I lost. Both my litters."

Snowbramble looked up, and a sad, faraway look filled her eyes. It reminded Mosspaw of the way Swankit used to stare off sometimes. _That's_ who she had been reminded of! Mosspaw gazed up at the she-cat with new eyes and wondered just what she had been through to become so sad, yet so wise.

"Despite the horrible place she found herself in, Yewpaw- well, I'll call her Swankit now- was kind to me. I need to return the favor by ensuring that she is brought back to her clan safely."

Mosspaw looked at the warrior and saw determination replace the sorrow in her eyes.

"We promise we'll help you," Minnowpaw vowed.

"We promise," Mosspaw echoed, her resolve renewed and strengthened by the white she-cat who so reminded her of her lost friend.


	9. AN

**Hey, y'all. Er, sorry I have to say this, but once again I am inactive on fanfiction. If you'll read my other main story, _001_, you'll notice my rapidly declining attention span and multiple apologies for not being on fanfiction more often. I am extremely busy this month, as I am attempting a NaNoWriMo, and I've had some technical difficulties with my computer. Please understand that I am honestly going to TRY to post during December, but I ask you once again to be patient. Thank you for the wonderful support you've given me for my stories. I wish I could be more active, I really do, but I'm afraid you'll all have to bear with me yet again. **


End file.
